lego_bludhavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
Episode 1, S1 Dick Grayson has fought along Batman he has just about had enough of being rejected, he wants to be his own hero now, he's sick of getting mis-treated "Go find another Robin, Bruce. I'm sick of being rejected!" Bruce tried to carm Richard. "Dick, carm down. If you want to go I'll have a ticket to Bludhaven ordered." Richard had carmed down and thinking 'should I do this?' and he said to Bruce "Fine, I'll take your ticket!" then when Dick was getting his bags and walking out Bruce shouted to Dick, "Dick!, Take your suit!" Richard catched the suit and smiled at Bruce for the last time, Bruce smiled back. 1 more minute Dick was in the Plane off to Bludhaven, he thought about his mum and dad, and how disappointed they would be. Then he went asleep ... He woke up in the middle of a Plane Crash, "May-day, May-day!" the pilot shouted in to the headphone. Richard walked to the pilots area, "Sir, do you need some help?". The pilot nodded at Richard. Richard took control of the Aircraft, it went up. Everyone was releaved, "First time flying kiddo?" Richard asked the pilot, he just nodded. Richard now knew they we're going to have a safe flight, he talked into the Microphone "Everyone remain carm, we are going to be fine." Richard smiled at the Pilot, the Pilot nodded back at him. The passangers cheered on the Plane, Richard felt responsable now, he felt good for once in his life since his Mother and Fathers death. He bought his bag into the Pilots area and asked the Pilot "Whats your name?" the Pilot told him "Jason Todd." he said. Richard thought to himself 'he could be a great Robin one day.' Richard asked again "Do you have any relatives or family members?" Jason replied "Family Members?" Richard looked shocked and said "Never mind, it wasn't an inportant question anyway ... Episode 2, S1 "Hey thanks for taking the plane under control" Jason grabbed Dick while he was getting off, Jason smiled at Dick, and he said "Can ... you please let go?" Jason let go of Richard. Dick was finally at the Bludhaven Airport, from out of nowhere he heard a voice saying "Hey Man, give me all your money!", the civilian was fearful, he didn't know what to do. Richard clicked his neck into place and put on his Robin mask, "Leave him alone!" Dick shouted at the crook, the crook replied saying "Wat you gonna do about dit aye!" Dick flipped the crook onto his back flat on the floor, he lifted up his fist as a threat and the crook shouted "Okay, Okay I give!" Dick saw the Police coming, he got the civilan to safety. He asked the citizen "Whats your name?" the citizen replied with a wease in his breath "Morrow, Dr. T.O Morrow." Dick smiled and said "Go back home, you'll be safe there." Morrow nodded, grabbed his equipment and walked back home. He now took off the mask and went to a Hotel to get an Apartment. "May I please have an Apartment please." Dick asked the man at the counter, the man replied to him "that'll be $35.00 please." Dick passed him the money and the man gave him his key. "Wow!" he said in amazement, he looked around. It looked like the house that he lived in with his ... Mum and Dad. He remembered his Mother and Father's Death, the pain, his poor little broken heart. He forgot the Memory and got on with his wonerful life. The phone was ringing, he remembered that he gave his phone number to Jason, "Hey Jason!, hows it going back at Gotham?" Jason and Dick were chatting about their lives now, Dick looked out the window and saw Police Cars and other vehicles, then he knowtisted that he had the very top floor, only the Rich could have the ... Bruce. Dick knew it would've been him. He said goodbye to Jason and Jason replied with a good night. He went to pick up the phone when he heard a Laugh in the Apartments, that only meant one thing ... Episode 3, S1 Dick heard a voice outside saying "Mister Grayson, get out of here. He's insane!". He went into his apartment and put on his Robin suit. "Show time ..." He said as he was walking out. "Well, well, well, why's the the Boy Blunder all alone?" Robin grabbed out his Staff, Joker had a smart comment though "I'm not scared of a Stick!" Robin replyed to Joker "You better be.", he ran up to Joker and hit him, Joker grabbed his gun and tried to shoot Robin, but ... He was gone (He was actually behind him). He called for Robin saying "Here pretty Birdy ..." Robin striked Joker across the head allowing him to drop his gun. Robin put some handcuffs on Joker and said "Lets get you to the Police, shall we?" Joker was grumpy. Dick got back to his Hotel Room and rested. He started to dream about his Mother and Father's Death, them falling from the ceiling, tears coming down little Richard's Eyes. He tried to wake up from the dream, he couldn't, he was stuck. The Dream repeated itself through out the night, it was morning now when Dick shouted "Enough!" the Butler dropped Richards breakfast, Dick said sorry to the Butler and went to wash his face. When he washed his face he thought about the dream, he was saying in his head "Why?" just one word 'Why' he thought a second time. He went around Bludhaven exploring the City, then he had to look. It was a WayneTech Building, it went taller than everybody. He looked away and then saw a chemical plant called 'Ace Chemicals', he was wondering if it was still open. The Bus went past, he went to go see the old Ringmaster of the Circus that his Mother & Father worked at. "Take it, you don't have much time!" the Ringmaster put something in his hands and closed his hands. "Run!, the Owls are coming!, Run!" Dick was puzzled but he ran. He saw Black Gloves cover the old mans mouth. At first he thought it was Batman, but it wasn't. It was a new threat he had never seen. "I'd better sort things out ... the Hard Way!" he whispered to himself ... Episode 4, S1 Dick grabbed his costume quickly, put it on and went out the window. He put wanted lists all over the city saying 'Look for these people'. He came back home and saw his apartment trashed, absolutly trashed. He thought and said "The Owls", he checked his pocket and saw the item his Master gave him. He chucked his Top over his sholder and investigated the item, it was an Ancient Gotham Item called the Wing. It didn't look much but it was rare, very rare. He wasn't going to sell it or give it to the Owls. At that moment he thought of a plan, a good one, "If they want it so much, then why not make a copy of it?". He started the 3D Printer, scanned it and it printed a perfect copy of it, then he painted it. It was a marvelous plan, it was a great plan. Dick went to sleep with it in his right pocket, an Owl broke in and took the copy. Dick didn't see him, he doesn't know what he looks like. The Next Day he saw snow outside, he thought "Winter." He smiled with joy, watching all the children skating on the lake. He put his warmest cloths on, he investigated the area, it didn't look like Mr Freeze came to town. He read the news and Robin was on the front page, the title said 'We have our own Guardian now.'. He smiled, but ... one problem was that it was reported by Vicki Vale. Dick quickly smacked his face and growned, along side the grown was a sigh. Along the road he met another Citizen, his name was Edward Nigma. "Are you alright sir?" Dick asked him, the man shivered and nodded his head, Dick put his winter coat on the man and he stopped shivering, Dick replied to the man "Your Welcome." the man turned to Dick and smiled at him like he was Santa Claus. The Maid cleaned everything in his Apartment, how ever, there was a note sticking on his desk saying 'Give it!', an Owl member was behind him holding a sword. Dick grabbed his Staff and swang it at the Owls head, Dick took off the mask and said "Who are you working for!" the man who was the Owl said "You won't kill me" ... Episode 5,S1 Dick lifted the man up and punched him back down shouting this time "Who are you working for!" the man smiled then Dick had to do the classical way .... "Ok, Ok lift me up, Please!" Dick let his hand loose for a second and yawned, the man screamed "AHHHH!, I don't know who he is, please just put me in Prison!" Dick lifted the man and said "Your a coward like the other criminals I've threatened to drop.", they walked away to Bludhaven Prison. Dick checked in to see if he was okay. "You alright, did I give you a heart attack?" then he heard a Deep Voice in the mans thoat like he was possessed saying "They're coming for you. Run while you can Child." Dick was both puzzled and scared. He ran away from the Prison and heard many Demonic Voices in the Prison including the Guards. Dick colapsed to the ground, the road was colapsing infront of his own eyes. It was all happening all to soon, he tried to run the other side of the road but it was also colapsing, he tried to run back to the Prison but it was a dead end, he was stuck. He saw his mother and father falling from the sky, the moment he catched them they turned into Skeletons. He woke up and screamed, it could be heard throughout Bludhaven. He took deep breaths and washed his face, he lifted his head and saw one of the Owls in the mirror saying to him "You will join us!" he closed his eyes and opened them again, he was gone?. Then he thought ... Scarecrow hasn't had enough of my fears!. He saw a injection hole in this sholder and it was leaking yellow juice. He quickly ran to the Docters making everything in the Hotel shatter and fall, the manager shout "Hey!" in a bad way. Dick looked at the manager and colapsed, he quickly ran to Master Grayson and drived him to the hospital. "Mister Grayson, you seemed to have been overdoised with Fear Injections." Dick was thinking to himself 'Dam it!" he sneazed. It couldn't have gotten worse he thought, He had been overdoised, had the flu and he had a Bug. He ran ... Episode 6, S1 He spew in the Toilet and thought to himself "You have got to be kidding me?" the docter ran towards him, aproaching him "You need to get some rest Master Grayson ..." the moment the Docter said that he thought about Alfred, Babraha, Bruce ... stop!, stop this non-sense Dick cried towards himself. A day later Dick was in bed watching the world in trouble outside his window, at the same day Bruce Wayne came to Bludhaven. This was Live on the Television he was watching Bruce walk into the same Hotel that he was in. He heard Bruce's voice say in a pleasent wisper "I'm here to see Dick Grayson." the Counter person nodded his head as saying 'right this way'. "Dick, may I please come in?" Dick shouted in a faiding voice "Come In!" the camera men and ... Vicki Vale were at the door as Bruce came in. "Are you alright?" Dick asked Bruce a question, a very important question. "Why'd you come?" Bruce replied with a smile "Cause I wanted to". Dick hugged Bruce like he was his father, then he asked something of Bruce. "What happened to Babraha?" Bruce replied "She's fine Dick, don't worry?". Episode 7, S1 They heard a scream that sounded like Bane's, "Bring me the Bird!" Bane shouted at the person at the Counter "Just a min please?" Bane's face looked like he was disappointed, he was tapping the desk smashing his head against the wall waiting he was. "Okay mum. Love you!" Bane heard the man at the counter finish talking, he ran towards the man with a question that needed an Answer. "Can I see him now?" the man at the counter replied confused "Who do you want to see?" Bane replied exited "Robin?" the man at the counter said that he doesn't live in the Hotel. Bane left disappointed but he wouldn't hold back from fighting someone. "Bane!" Batman shouted Bane jumped up and down with excitement. "Lets fight!" Bane and Batman battled. "Got You." a girl with Blonde Hair said taking a photo ... Episode 8, S1 Bane was finally finished off by Batman. The Blonde Haired girl tried to get out of Bludhaven quickly before anyone knowtist that she was a Photographer working for Vicki Vale. "You've got to be kidding me?" she said with a worried voice. She thought in her head 'Maybe just one night in Bludhaven, I'm sure I'll be fine?', she walked off of the Airport to the same hotel as Dick Grayson. "Can I please have a Room?" the girl gave the money to the man and the man gave the key to her. Dick was out of Bed wrapped in a Blanket. He saw the Girl walking like she was up to something. She kept on whispering "Room 43", Dick looked at his door and saw that his Room number was 45. Only 2 rooms away they were. He walked up to the girl and said "What are you looking for?" the girl dropped her camera. "Who are you?" she asked terrified and her Back to the wall, Dick put his hand out for a handshake "I'm Dick Grayson, come I'll take you to your room ... here's your camera." the girl took her camera and gave it a good clean with her cloth. "Here you go." Dick said kindly to the girl, she thanked him. He said one last sentence "Don't be afraid." and he said it with care and kindness. She closed the door and put her back to it, leaning taking steep breaths. Then all was quite and Dick collapsed (again) as he was just walking off to his Room ... Episode 9, S1 "Wow, wow, wow. Ok? um, Help!" Stephine cried with a fainted version of Dick Grayson. She ran to the counter guy. "You have to help him?" the man asked who he needed to help, at that moment she said "You need to help Mr Grayson." Stephine and the man ran towards a fainted Dick Grayson and pulled him up. "Uhh. Where am I. Uh, here again?" the Docter came up to Grayson with a warning. "You should've stayed in bed Mr. Grayson. Why did you get out?" Dick didn't want to tell him but he made up a lie, "I was helping Ms Brown with her gear." the docter knew something was up and just nodded and said "Ok?". Stephine ran towards Dick and asked if he was alright. He stopped her from speaking and said, "You need to keep this a secret. I'm Robin." here eye's opened wide. "Oh my gosh. What do you want me to do?" he whispered in her ear, "Look after Bludhaven and take out those robbers for me, please?". He rested his eyes and the docter told her to leave, "He'll be staying here for 2 months. I'm sure the Wayne foundation will help him." She went home and made herself into a Robin. "I know he asked you to take care of Bludhaven. But you need training." Batman came up to her and said that sentence. She was suprised by the result. "I'll have Jason come and look after Bludhaven while I train you." ... Episode 10, S1 3 Years Later. "I'm Back?" Stephine said walking into the Apartment of Dick Grayson. She heard someone hitting a punching bag. She put her Backpack down at the table near the Bathroom. "Dick?, are you there." Stephine walked into the bathroom and saw a training area. She saw a man in the boxing ring. "Dick?" the man stopped the Boxing Bag and looked towards Stephine and said "What took you so long?" Stephine ran towards Dick and said "Long Time ... no see?" Dick put a towel over his shoulder and took off his Boxing Gloves and explained everything to her. " 2 Months after you left to be trained by Bruce. I recovered, and you guessed it ... I went back into the fighting carrier." Stephine looked a scar on his forehead and wiped it off. For a moment they looked into each others eyes. "Well, I need to get to School." Dick went into the bedroom and put his T-Shirt back on. "Yeah, you do that." Stephine walked off, grabbed her bag and went to the door. She held the handle, grinned and said to Dick "See you soon ... Mentor." Dick smiled back. The door closed, Dick felt like there was someone behind him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I'm supposed to thank you." the man behind Dick was his very own mentor, Batman ... Episode 11, S1 Episode 12, S1 Episode 13, S1 Episode 14, S1 Episode 15, S1